The Odyssey of Damian Wayne
by Kaylee's Tales
Summary: Sequel to Robin: First Flight, and Jonathan Kent:Reunion. Damian has been traveling abroad for a year, he reflects on his life and his relationships, as he runs from the law, the league of assassins, and very Angry War hero.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Introduction: this story is set after the events of my Super Sons duology, so if you haven't read that, it will help you understand this story way better. Thanks to everyone as always.

_1 year later…._

Damian was lost, mentally and physically. He'd been traveling for months, and had found the temple he was looking for, deep in the himilayan mountains. He had brought only few things with him. His arm gauntlets from the batsuit, some body armor, some spare clothes and supplies. But perhaps the most important thing he had brought, was a portrait of Him and Jon, taken when they were younger. Damian had traveled, from Italy, to Russia, and he had finally reached his destination. These last few months were grueling, but the thought of Jon, alive and safe, kept him going. Everytime he stared at the photo, he realized how well Jon had grown up, and how different that he looked now, compared to his younger self. He looked gaunt, worn.

Damian wore mountain gear, a scarf, and a beanie. He had been walking for miles, through the thick snow. He approached a Rectangular temple, chinese type architecture, with wide roofs, and angular design. The mountain top had been surrounded by walls, and the compound was equipped with turrets and guard towers. Odd, Damian thought. He made his way to the large front gate, the sides branching off into large guard towers. The walls were at least 10 feet tall, and at least 5 feet wide.

Damian was exhausted, and used the last of his strength, to pound the door. The double doors opened with a creak. The courtyard was empty, seemed like a training ground. Two buddhist monks walked out into the courtyard, and greeted the traveler with a serene voice, "You look live you've been traveling for a long time. Come in. Damian obliged, and the monks turned around. They led Damian to a small bedroom, equipped for a traveler such as himself. The temple was beautiful inside, simple mahogany wood surfaces. "We will bring you some food shortly. Enjoy your stay." Said one of the monks. Damian nodded, and walked inside. He was exhausted. He got undressed into shorts and a t-shirt, and laid down, he pulled out his most cherished possession. He stared at the photograph for ages, thinking about where his partner could be now. As he did this, he thought of one of his favorite memories with Jon.

_4 Years Ago…._

_Damian and jonathan kent, inseparable for life, as Dick had put it. The two had been investigating Bruce's death for a few weeks, and Jon had convinced Damian that they should take a day, spend some time together. "They had made a picnic basket, and settled on a hill, overlooking sweeping green plains, and the Gotham Bay. the sight was beautiful. Damian stared at Jon, who was admiring the view, Damian loved how the sun reflected off of Jon's skin, amplifying his features, making seem even more handsome than he already was. "It's not nice to stare, Damian." Said Jon, Playfully. "Now I have a darn good reason too now." said Damian. The two had enjoyed lunch, and were laying next to each other, staring at the clouds. It was an amazing time. "I love this." said Jon. "Me too. We should do it again some time." Said Damian. "Damian, we have our whole lives ahead of us. We could do this every damn day if we wanted too." said Jon, obtaining a serious tone as he spoke. "You serious, Jon? I mean, we're 19. Are you sure you could stand looking at me for that long?" said Damian. Jon turned on his side, and laid his head on Damian's shoulder, "Of course, Damian. There's nobody I would rather spend my life with." the two held each other, savouring the moment. _


	2. Chapter 2

Damian awoke from his dream with a shudder. He had wished for that dream to be true. He got up, and walked out the door to the hall. He walked down the wooden hall of the serene temple. He saw a throne room. This put Damian off guard. "I see you have found the throne…" said a Monk. Damian turned with a fright, "You scared me." He said. The monk stared at Damian, "This temple has served many purposes over the years, it has trained many people. We are hoping you could stay." Said the monk. "I hope I won't be staying too long." Said Damian. "We know who you are. We've been watching you for a long time, Damian Wayne." Damian was frightened to the core. How long had they been tracking him? Damian knew he had to leave now, or a horrible fate would be upon him. Damian leaped and kicked the monk square in the face. The monk toppled over, unconscious. Damian ran straight to him room with haste, he got dressed in a Tan military jacket, and jeans. He put on his gauntlets, gathered his things, and ran. As he ran through the halls of the temple, a Blaring alarm started to go off, possibly alerting the other inhabitants of the temple. Damian was in a crazed state. He knew he couldn't stay, he had to run.

Damian ran, trying to find a way out. The temple was like a long maze. He turned a corner, a black cloaked man with a sword saw Damian and charged, Damian held up his gauntlets and deflected the attack. He leapt off the wall and roundhouse kicked the ninja in the face. The assassin toppled and fell to the ground, unconscious. Damian grabbed the man's sword and sheath. He found an open window, in one of the bedrooms. He jumped out of it and toppled down a snow-covered hill. Once damian was on stable ground, he made sure to check his bag, he had everything. Relief washed over damian like a cool breeze. He knew that he had almost been killed, the people of that temple would be hunting him now. He knew this was only the beginning, and that he had to go. Damian began to hike again, without his mountain gear. It was exhausting, he get so cold. He would do anything to feel better….

Damian was awake, somewhat. He felt bumps, almost as if… he was in a vehicle. He awoke, he was in a military truck of some type. He was safe, no guards, no restraints, nothing. Damian knew this was too good to be true. He he grabbed his things and look out the back of the truck. He was still in the mountains. "Fuck." Said Damian. He knew he had to get far from his assailants. He waited for the opportune moment, and as he was going to jump, was Electrocuted. Damian screamed in agony. A speaker in the truck turned on, a rough voice spoke, "That was the lowest setting, do it again, and you won't wake up again." "Who are You?!" said damian. "I'm here to help." Said the voice. The speaker turned off. Damian endured hours in that truck.

Over the course of the ride, they left the serene mountains, and were in some sort of plains, with sweeping forests, and rivers. Damian used his Wayne Tech GPS, in his bag. It appeared as though he was in Northern India. A few miles outside of New Delhi. The speaker turned on, "we are going to stop in a few miles. Let's talk then." Damian responded, "Thanks." The truck stopped at an old gas station. He heard the engine stop, and a tired voice got out of the truck. A man wearing a Tan jacket, gray Cargo pants, and a Black t-shirt emerged in front of Damian. "You can get out now." The man looked tired, patches of gray hair lined the edges of his face, he also had some stubble, he appeared to be about 6'1. Damian thought he looked familiar. "You remember me, Kid?" Said the man. "You're Blake! The man my father trained!" "I'm known as red Hood Now. last time i saw your father, we didn't part in a good fashion. How's Bruce by the way?" "Said Blake. "He passed away. I'm sorry." said Damian. Blake looked defeated, the same look he was sure he felt when bruce died. "Come on, kid. We gotta move." Damian emerged from the truck.

The area was empty, One straight road ran for miles in both directions. All Damian could see was plains. It reminded him of Smallville. "Grab your things. We're going for a walk." Blake said. Damian went back. Grabbed his things, and started to follow blake as he walked down the road, with bags of his own. "I knew you for a short time when you were little. How's Dick and the rest?" Said Blake. "I haven't seen them in a year. Everyone's been through a lot." Said Damian. Blake looked Disappointed, as though he expected Damian to recite years worth of stories. "Let's get moving. It's a long way to nepal." said blake, trying to conceal laughter. "You gotta be joking!" Said Damian.

The two had walked for hours, they had stopped at New Delhi, and were walking about one of the crowded marketplaces along the city. The marketplace was packet, dealers in between every stall, Local and exotic things were being traded. Damian liked this atmosphere, it allowed him to blend in. "this way." Blake Said. as they were walking through the bustling street, someone screamed, putting everyone on edge. A large group of Indian Riot Police were searching for Someone. They spotted Damian and Blake, one of the police began to signal the others. "It's them!" he heard one of them shout. Damian and Blake ran into a shop and up the staircase to the roof, some police were on the roof adjacent to them, they began to fire their guns straight at the pair. Blake surprised Damian by pulling out a pistol, he began to fire at the police! Damian would be sure to mention this later. They ran the opposite direction, Blake Jumped over onto another roof, and Damian Followed. "We'll take this car!" He pointed to one at the street below. Blake jumped off the roof, and landed on a Fruit stand. Damian stopped himself from laughing. He jumped and followed Blake. The two stole a white semi-truck, and hit the road. They made sure to stop on the side of the road. They were back out in the plains. It turned night, and the two made a campfire. After the two had ate and sat comfortably around the fire, blake spoke, "It seems as though a lot has happened, care to give me a quick rundown?" said Blake, cleary intent upon knowing how a Wayne had gotten this far abroad.

"Well that's gonna be hard.' Damian paused. "Things were good, until Bruce died." Said damian. "Care to tell me how it happened?" said blake. "He was falling, and saved someone else, but it cost him his life." Said Damian. Blake looked as though he had just lost something, the same look Selina gave every day. The cracking fire made up for the silence fell between them. "I knew bruce was a tough son of a bitch. I'm glad he did some good in his last moments." Blake said. "I donned the suit when it came time to avenge my Father, and I killed the guy who did it. I still regret my decision. It put me in a dark place for a long time. Until someone I knew was able to save me." Blake looked satisfied, "After I was brought back to life, I tried to kill the joker, and Bruce stopped me. I'm Somewhat happy that I didn't, but at the same time…" Blake looked up at Damian, "This person got a name?" he said. "His name is Jon." Said Damian.


	3. Deathstroke

Deathstroke

Slade Wilson was a hero. At least, he thought he was. His son, jericho, had died. His wife left him. Now, slade was a hired assassin. He had over 300 plus confirmed kills, and raked in millions of Dollars. Slade had fought many people over the years, he had made many enemies. He had fought Batman, the Titans, Superman at one point. But there was one enemy Slade couldn't beat. His greatest Fear was coming true. He was dying of old age. Unfitting, for an assassin such as himself. His body had degenerating, his brain was dying. Slade needed a way out. That was his first instinct. He had traveled the world, looking for any way to delay his passing, but he couldn't find it. He had searched everywhere, from the medditeranian, to to siberia, to mongolia. His life was coming to an end. He thought it was over, until he found the League of Shadows in an Inn in Nepal. They had comforted Slade, they only required one thing, Damian Wayne. They had told him that Damian had attacked two of their own, and that this would be a simple kidnap job. Immortality for one person? Seemed simple enough for Slade. Slade knew he had a short amount of time to find Wayne, or else he would die, Like any man. Slade had 2 weeks. That time was running quickly.

Slade's Dark blue and orange armor was worn, He wore goggles, a scarf, and a large brown poncho over it. He also carried a backpack, sniper rifle, sword, and other basic materials in a duffel bag. Slade was over 120 years old biologically. He had been waiting in Nepal for 3 days, and knew they would be coming here. Slade had discovered a report of 2 people, a middle aged male, and a 20 something male, matching the description of Damian. He had also found a contact, that the two were going to meet up with, apparently. He had interrogated the contact, a man named Dick Grayson. He had fought Dick a few times over the years, and was genuinely surprised to see him. All slade had to do now was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake had done a lot over the years. After his confrontation with Bruce almost 2 decades ago, he had tried his best to forget. He had tried everything. But one day he realized that the world could still use him. Bruce once said "It's easier to fix something that's broken, then to start over again." Blake adopted the moniker of Red Hood, and swore to do his best to protect people anywhere he went. He had tried to live in India, and enjoyed it. India was a quiet place, free from conflict, good people, interesting history. Blake felt like he fit in, unlike anywhere else. He had wanted to disappear, like most people. When Blake had seen the kid in the snow, about to freeze to death, he knew he was in this life forever, there was no turning back. He had felt bad for him, and also reminded him of Bruce, a little too much.

As Blake and Damian sat at the fire, they enjoyed each other's presence. Blake asked "What do you think about Jon?" Damian hesitated, Blake thought he saw a grin creep into the Man's face. "I've known him for a long time, we met as teenagers, my dad and his dad worked together, and we became fast friends. We've had some squabbles over the years, some separations. When I was lost, Jon was always able to pick me back up." Said Damian, clearly embarrassed. "What did your Dad think of this?" said Blake. "My Father never lived to see it." Said Damian. Blake regretted asking this, and let the crackle of the fire break their silence. "We are gonna have a hard time getting over the nepalian border without the right papers. But i know someone who can smuggle us over." Said Blake. Damian looked shocked, he had never illegally crossed borders, he wondered what the penalty would be if they got caught. "The guy I know has smuggled hundreds of people over, he had a guaranteed success rate." said Blake, clearly trying to resolve Damian's forethoughts. "What time do you want to be back in the U.S by?" said Blake. He was worried about the kid, he had always been worried, since rescuing him from the snow. "Hopefully by Christmas. I'm going to surprise Jon. Christmas eve." said Damian. "Well, we got 5 months to get you back with your boy toy, then what? What's your Endgame?" said Blake.

"What's yours?" Damian said. Blake paused, gathering his thoughts. "Hopefully, Living out here, for the rest of my days." Damian responded, "I can see why. This place is beautiful." said Damian. "We should get some sleep, it's gonna be light out soon. We're gonna need energy." Damian grunted, as he slept, among the stars, he thought of Jon. how surprised he would be when Damian showed up to his door Christmas eve. He also wondered how hard it would be to see Jon again. In the morning, the two packed up their items in the back of the truck, and sped towards "Lucknow. It's the place where my smuggler lives. It's also closest to the border." Said Blake.

After the pair's long conversation the night before, Damian was assured, he would be with Jon by Christmas. Whatever it takes. The ride was not that bad. The views were spectacular, the wide forests and plains, the meandering rivers were gorgeous. Before Damian knew it, they were back in the freezing cold mountains. Lucknow was a small village, made up of short, brown brick homes, Each had chimneys, and pens where they kept their livestock. The roads were almost unseeable, due to the thick snow. The two had to abandon the truck. The pair walked into a shady, local bar. The place was lit by lanterns and candles, small wooden furniture and interior. It had serious indiana jones vibes. The two stood out among the mostly Asian patrons. Blake walked up to the bar nonchalantly, "One room, and forget the station." The wise looking bartender gave a nod, and gave Blake a key. They made their way to a room, one bad on each side, a nightstand and desk adjacent as well. Blake lit a candle and began to talk to Damian as he put his stuff down. "This place has had it rough, ever since the war with Pakistan a few years ago. The place was bombed out, everyone was killed. Only a few moved here afterwards. Some way to honor the dead."

Damian had chills from this. Among even the Superhero community, a lot more people suffered worse than he did. Blake opened the nightstand, and retrieved a note, he unwrapped it, "The smuggler wants to meet us just outside town, at 4:00 Am." He said. Damian said "Let's do this thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Blake and Damian made their way up the streets of lucknow, at 3:30 am. The cold breeze was the only thing keeping them both awake. They walked up the frozen, snow covered street. The locals of the village walked out of their homes, and stared at the two with a deep sadness. Damian was creeped out, while Blake looked forward, clearly intent upon their shared destination. The two walked for what seemed like hours, until they saw a pickup truck in the distance through the thick blizzard, the headlights and the large crates in the back standing out amongst the snow. There was an Indian man, about 6'1. He wore a heavy blue winter jacket, gray pants, and a scarf that covered his head. "Kevin, it's good to see you again." Blake said, as he shook the foreign man's hand. "How you doing you old pirate?" said Kevin. "Good, He's with me." Blake said, as he pointed to Damian. Kevin signaled the two to follow him, and led them to the back. "You'll be lying underneath this tarp, ill bribe the guards at the station, and we'll be Anarmari, Nepal in a few hours."

Kevin pulled up the tarp, and signaled the two to lay down in the small space that was left unoccupied among the crates. The pair layed down, facing away from each other, and Kevin put the tarp over them, and tied it down. It was slightly warmer underneath the tarp, it was also stuffy, and smelled like wood. The space was uncomfortable, they waited for what seemed like forever. The silence driving was broken, and then the vehicle stopped.

Light filled the crevices of the tarp, and he heard kevin talking to the guard in hindi. The man who was talking to kevin sounded rough, like he didn't usually speak the language. He heard kevin attempt to scream, and was muffled. Damian knew that something was wrong, he used his gauntlet and severed the string of the tarp. Slade Wilson was standing on a crate above them, sword in hand. The night sky illuminated Slade's Features. Damian kicked slade off the crate, sending him onto the snow. Damian and Blake exited the vehicle quickly. The station was small, one road going both ways, it looked like a dock, with many crates on both sides of the road. Some small administration building lay in certain areas. Kevin lay in the driver's seat, his Head nearly broken open, possibly by a blunt object. Damian was disgusted, how much of a monster was this guy? Slade stood up, eclipsing the two travelers. Blake and Damian stood in front of Slade, who Charged Damian, who ducked and sent a few Batarangs toward slade, who sliced them with his sword. Blake pulled out his Pistol, and Slade jumped over some crates as blake attempted to shoot him. Damian slapped the gun out of Blake's hand, "No killing, let's find out what he's doing here." A Smooth voice rang out among the station, "I Have your Contact, Dick Grayson. I have him, in Nepal." Blake paused to think this through. Damian wondered how Blake had been in contact with Dick, how did Deathstroke find him? Slade jumped out from the Boxes and sliced Blake's arm, severing it down to the bone, while Damian Punched Slade, who doubled Back. Damian unsheathed the sword on his back, and held it up, while Slade did the same. The two paced in a circle, waiting for the other to strike first. Damian used his courage, to charge slade and slice down at him, who parried. The two exchanged blows and blocked the, like dancers in the cold night, Slade jumped atop a crate, and ran. Damian used his grappling hook, and followed. Slade jumped between two crates, as Damian did the same, he was close, about to Slice Slade, who turned and Shot him in the chest. Damian landed and slid off a crate, landing on the cold ground beneath. Damian stared up from which he fell. Deathstroke stood above him, a shadow looming over him. "I'll see you in Nepal." Said Slade, who turned and walked away. Damian felt his life slipping away, he wished to Join his father in the afterlife. He felt his consciousness slipping away….


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so proud of you, My Son." Damian woke up, he was in some sort of room, it was all white, as if he was in heaven. The room never ended, and it never began. It was surreal. Bruce Wayne was standing in front of him. "It's good to see you again." Damian was perplexed, he was stunned. "Father, You're HERE. in front of me!" Damian began to sob. Even though he had lost his Father 5 years ago, he still deeply missed his calming presence. "It seems like you have a decision to make. No matter what you do, I'm proud of you." Said Bruce. "What are my choices?" Said Damian. Bruce smiled, "Me, Or Jon." he said. "What do you mean?" said Damian. "You're about to die, but you have a choice. You can either die, or you can keep going. My personal recommendation, be with Jon. you have your whole life ahead of you. All you have to do to unlock it is to open your eyes….."

Damian fazed in and out of consciousness, his senses were muffled, he could barely see. He felt extremely cold. He could tell he was being dragged. The cold was enveloping him, he felt snow in his palms. "I got you kid, don't leave me now." Said Blake. Damian awoke, there was a sharp pain in Damian's chest. He grunted. Blake said, "Come one, i'm getting you safe." Blake tried to put a bandage on Damian's wound, but his arm was too injured, so he dragged Damian back to Lucknow, through the streets, and to the village doctor. It took a lot to heal Damian's wound, and Blake's arm. The two recovered there, with Blake forced to sit at Damian's bedside for days, unsure of his fate. Blake felt guilty beyond belief. He had gotten the kid killed, he could have done something differently. After days of waiting and uncertainty, Damian woke up.

The villagers were kind and gave the travellers supplies. The encounter with Slade and the realization that Dick was kidnapped put Damian on edge. Blake was worried about the kid. One one hand he was alive, but on the other hand, He was irritable, and was looking for revenge. Two things blake knew were dangerous. The two had packed up, and decided to go through China to Nepal. Blake forged some paperwork. According to the papers, Blake was Damian's Rich uncle, and they were traveling for a New book Blake was writing. They hitched a ride to the border with some locals on a bus. Damian was perplexed how well Blake was talking with these people. They got over the border with no issue. The mountains of Tibet were beautiful. The brisk, thin air kept him awake. It cleared Damian's senses.

Seemed like they were on the top of the world. Damian thought of Jon, what he was doing, how he was feeling. Damian felt guilty for being out here so long, but he would make it up to him. It was about mid-november. Time was running out. It had taken Blake and Damian's weeks to get through india. It had been a hard few months. Blake looked at Damian, he looked like he was deep in thought. "The roads to Nepal are unpaved in a few miles." Said Blake. "What do you mean by that?" Said Damian. "Well, it kinda means more hiking." Said Blake, trying to not anger the young man. "Goddamnit." Said Damian. "There are a few places we gotta stop at though." Said Blake. "I'll get my things ready." said Damian.

Blake wondered how much pain this poor kid had gone through. He knew he didn't get the whole story that night at the campfire in india. He would have to ask Dick about it, after they rescued him. The two knew each other very well, and also barely knew each other at all. Blake knew he couldn't relate to Damian, being Batman was a hard task. When he had worked with Bruce, he knew the job was hard, but nothing like Bruce had said. He worked alone, Blake knew Bruce had been extremely isolated, but nothing like Damian had. He had been in contact with Dick for years, and one night, after all seemed lost, Dick had considered hiring Blake to assassinate Damian if he got too dangerous. That was their last resort.

Damian reflected on his time as Batman, how much he had languished for years. He was glad to have this time to reflect, to better himself. He needed this time. Damian's gunshot wound had been a constant irritation since his fight with slade. Blake and Damian had both known Slade, but for different reasons. Blake knew one day, he had to confess his story. But today was not the day. Damian had heard of Slade from many different people, including Dick and his Father. Slade was a former military man, turned assassin. Slade was powerful, but Damian was somewhat sure he and Blake could take him on. Damian wanted to negotiate with him, at the very least. Fighting was a last resort.

The two men were let off the truck at a small village, mostly like a rice village, there were Small homes on each side of the wooden street. Bamboo and sugarcane lined the sides of the river. The place looked absolutely quaint. Damian and Blake walked up the street, Blake waving at local's as he passed. The two transitioned to the tibetan trails, and began the walk to Nepal.


	7. Red Hood

Blake had been a good kid, or at least, he thought he was. Blake's parents had both died. His mother died in a car accident, and his Father died during a drug deal. Blake was then moved to a Children's home. The home was funded by the Wayne foundation. One day, Bruce Wayne visited the home. The kids thought it was crazy, but Blake, He knew the face of someone who pretended, who wore a mask. He knew who Batman was, it was painfully obvious. It was actually kinda stupid how people hadn't noticed. Blake had met Bruce Wayne again after Commissioner Gordon re emerged from the sewers. He knew how pain defined people, and Bruce was no exception. After the bomb had gone off, and gotham was saved, Bruce had Hired Blake to be the heir to his legacy. Blake thought this was an extremely Daunting task, he was too soft to be Batman.

Joker had escaped from Arkham after 9 years. Those years in Arkham had toughened Joker, making him one of the most dangerous terrorists in the world. Joker had a master scheme, and he blew up a convention center, killing hundreds. This turned Blake, he knew what he had to do. Joker couldn't live after what he had done. He confronted Joker in a warehouse, Joker captured him, tortured him for days and days on end. Blake knew suffering more than anyone on earth. Blake was angry, at Joker, at the world, but more than anything, at Bruce. Bruce had let Joker blow up that convention center, let those people die. They had families, lives. They needed Justice. The Joker gave up one night, and left Blake to die in the gutter of a side street. Blake had lived, he had crawled out of that gutter, a new man was born. One who didn't care about Bruce's "No Killing" Rule. it was a petty way of thinking he was better. Blake had found Joker, and Killed him without mercy. Bruce tried to comfort him, tried to reform him, but he knew that he couldn't go back to gotham.

Blake had traveled, he had been a drifter for years, and then, he needed money, He knew Bruce could help him, but he couldn't bear to see him again. He was hired, by Deathstroke. He was hired to locate and Capture Damian Wayne, by all means necessary. Once he had found Damian in the snow, he felt a combination of pity and sadness. He had bonded with the kid, he really liked him. But the time was nearing, He and Slade were about to strike.


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearing the end. Blake knew his betrayal was inevitable. He did not look forward to the day that he would betray Damian. It was December 1st. Damian knew that he had to hurry, that Dick's life was on the line. He and Blake were getting closer to Anamari, Nepal. The cold, rocky mountains did not help the atmosphere of their situation. They were a few tens of miles from the small town. The two had stopped at villages along the way gathering supplies. The villages were serene, and reminded Damian how quiet some places of the world were. He loved it.

Damian approached the Village, Anamari was a small town, made up of brick homes that hugged the edges of the mountains, and tiled roads that intersected the residences. The cold, tired town was quiet. Almost no one was outside. It was a chilling sight. Damian reflected on this as he got closer to the Inn, not knowing what was about to befall him. The two approached the Inn, it was a large building, with Cold stone brick spaces, and almost no windows. It looked like a dungeon. "Fitting." Said Blake, as they approached the Inn. Blake pulled out his Pistol, and Damian equipped his sword as they opened the Cement door, it opened silently, and Damian felt the cold breeze rush in the building as they entered. The inside was simple, a large wooden spiraling staircase winding to the roof, with floors and their adjacent rooms visible from the ground floor.

Damian saw the horrific site in the corner, Dick was laying on the floor, Blood on the floor and all over him. Slade wilson was standing over Him, sword above Dick's neck, ready to kill. "We can negotiate." Said Damian, obviously trying to cool the situation. Slade said "There is no negotiating, you have to come with me, or he dies." Damian took a deep breath, "Why are you doing this? At least tell me who you are working for." Slade took off his mask, he was obviously in his mid 80's. Slade's piercing eyes looked at Damian precisely, "the League of Shadow's hired me to find you. At any means necessary. Including Espionage." Damian was baffled, "Espionage…?" said Damian. He looked at Blake, who fired his weapon into Damian's stomach, he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry kid, I was hired too." Damian looked at his wound, Blake had shot him, without a care. Damian lost hope, he didn't know what to do. Blake looked extremely guilty, but he had done it, he had chosen his side. He too, was the enemy.

"Will you come now, after everything you've gone through?" Said Blake. "I'm still here. after every Damn day." Said Damian. He used a batarang, and threw it into Blake's legs, who fell over in pain. He then used his gauntlets to shoot the blades at Slade, who jumped out of the way. Damian unsheathed his sword, and the two Swordsmen stood in position, and Damian striked first, making Slade back up, and start going up the staircase leading to the roof. The Thunderstorm outside picked up, adding to the noise of the battle that ensued. The two men dueled, their twisted movements were like dancers in the night. "You stupid boy!" Said Slade, as he kicked Damian in his stomach. Damian let his guard off, and grunted in pain. Damian's wound was bleeding horribly. Damian sliced at slade, who blocked it, and pushed Damian using the force of the blade. Slade stepped forward, and kicked Damian through a door, and on to a balcony space, large enough for tens of people. Slade walked through the broken space onto the balcony.

"Why do you keep resisting? We have won." Damian fell to his knees, holding his bleeding wound. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and nose. "I am Vengance….I am the night… I AM BATMAN!" Damian Jumped and kicked Deathstroke in the Face, disorienting him. Damian then used this moment to stab Slade in the eye with his sword. Slade screamed in agony, and fell back to the edge of the balcony. Slade attempted to fight with one hand, while Damian simply hit his hand, knocking out his sword. Slade fell off the balcony, his screams echoing across the wide valley. Damian let go of his sword and let it fall to the ground with a thud. He held his bleeding wound, and walked to the edge of the balcony. Slade was laying in the middle of the street, his body disfigured from the fall. Slade Wilson was finally dead. Damian painfully walked back to the ground floor, a crippled Blake was crawling on the floor, trying to reach his gun. As He was about to reach it, Damian put a batarang through his hand. Blake screamed and started to crawl away. "Please, Have mercy!" Damian got deja-vu, he remembered when this had happened before. "You don't deserve mercy." Damian said, as he kicked Blake in the head, knocking him out, silencing his screams.

Damian walked over to Dick, and pulled him up, he carried Dick to the local infirmary. They treated him. As Damian sat at Dick's bedside, He congratulated Damian. "I'm so proud of you kid. You did it. Bruce would be proud of you." Damian was happy, he would be home with Jon soon enough, he had defeated the league, Slade, and Blake. The day was won.

Dick and Damian healed up, and traveled to Beijing, and had taken the first flight to Gotham. The next few days were helpful for Damian. He had gotten acquainted with the batcave, and the whole setup, Damian never realized how much he had missed it. He loved Wayne Manor, despite all the trauma. He still had good memories to reflect on. Damian put on the Batsuit for the first time in almost 12 months. It was refreshing. He had wanted to make his father proud, and with his newfound strength, he was sure he could be the Batman that Gotham Deserves. In sparing Blake's life, he had passed the test, he had finally gained the proper spirit to become Batman, the Dark Knight. There was one thing left that Damian had to do, then his new life would be complete.


	9. Jonathan Kent

Jonathan Kent was a hero, at least, he thought he was. Jonathan had known Damian for years, he had met Damian at thanksgiving. Him and Bruce had shown up to the Clark house, and the two teenagers hit it off. Clark and Bruce had each told their sons about the others secret lives. They had snuck out of the Wayne house during their first Sleepover one night, they had bonded. The two complemented each other. Damian was the serious one, and Jon was the one who kept things light. Damian liked this balance.

During that night, Damian was being beaten by Riddler. Jon swooped in, and threw Nigma through a building, saving Damian's life. As Jon sat by Damian's bedside in his room, Damian thanked him for the rescue. Jon's heart swelled. He knew he had feelings for Damian exactly at that moment. The two teenagers had spent years growing up together. Damian and Jon had both been united, until Bruce had died. That death had brought them closer together, and also farther apart. The two had confessed their feelings, but Jon had felt them growing apart. After their fight, Jon would not leave his room for days, he would not eat, he would not sleep, He felt sick, he had failed Damian.

The next five years were not Kind to Jon. he had nightmares, so many things daily reminded him of Damian, what he liked, memories relating to those things. Everyday was painful for Jon without Damian. He had been apprehensive when asked to talk to Dami again. It had been tough, but they had eventually reconnected. Jon loved being able to kiss him again, to be near him again. It was heaven. They had fought again, it was brutal. Jon was prepared to die, he could never kill Damian. But he had appealed to him, and helped him let go. He had saved his soul. Jon was looking forward to being with Damian again. Then Damian had told him he would be leaving Gotham. He needed time alone. Jon's soul was crushed. He understood what Damian wanted, but he couldn't bear to be separated again. Jon spent the next year waiting for him, waiting for the chance to see the love of his life again. But by Christmas, he had nothing to look forward too.


	10. Christmas Eve

Damian was ready, Jon had no clue what gift he would open this year.

Hamilton county was located just outside of Metropolis. It was a beautiful stretch of country. It had the same small town feel of Kansas, and was located close enough to Metropolis just in case. Jonathan Kent walked down a street in the bustling city. The snow had been heavy over the last few days, last minute shoppers were staring through windows, and people were singing Christmas Carols. Despite the World's Joyous mood, Jon was not happy. He had spent the majority of this holiday with his Parents, and extended Family. He had been in a bad mood for days. It had been a whole year since Damian had left the U.S. Jon was carrying a grocery bag, and was walking back to his SUV. He had been asked by his Parents to get some Food for Christmas dinner, and was running late. The drive back to hamilton county was serene, and was one of the best parts of living in the country.

Jon parked his car in front of the Kent Farm. the farm was small, but prominent on the landscape. The farm had a few stables, some tractors, and a field of corn. The snow was covering the roof of every structure on the land. A Snow Storm seemed imminent. Jon unlocked the door and went inside, putting his keys in a bowl on the kitchen counter. The house was simple, the cozy hardwood interior was lined with a fuzzy red carpet in the living room. The open granite kitchen was adjacent to the bedroom hallway. There was a note left on the counter. "Out. be back tomorrow. _Mom." _Jon realized he would be home alone on Christmas Eve, what a life he had. Jon had settled down on his couch and began to watch Christmas Movies. He had quickly gotten tired of them, all they did was remind Jon of the life he wishes he had. Jon just gotten up, when the doorbell rang.

Jon walked over to the door with a sigh, it was probably someone who was looking for directions, Jon thought. When Jon opened the door, he did not expect what was in front of him. Damian Wayne, holding a bundle of flowers. he was standing on his doorstep. Jon had waited all this time and he still had no clue what to do. "I'm Home." said Damian. Jon grabbed Damian and hugged him, crying tears of joy, while Damian rubbed his back. "You're here!" Said Jon, as he held the side of Damian's head. "I'm right in front of you." Jon pulled Damian inside the house and slammed the door. They Hugged and Kissed, and cried. This was the best moment of their lives. Jon made Damian spill the beans on what had happened while Damian was gone. Jon had cried through the part about Blake's betrayal. They laughed, joked, enjoying the other's presence. They laid on the couch together, holding one another, while snow peacefully fell outside the window. Damian was back with Jon.

_All was well…._

Damian stood on the roof of GCPD, next to the Bat-Signal. He had gone out for patrol alone, during these better times, Gotham was a lot easier to protect. Damian was using his binoculars to scan the nearby areas. He saw a large, winged creature flying nearby. He zoomed in, the creature looked like a demon. Damian followed it using his grappling hook. He was getting closer, the creature was metres away in the sky, Damian used his hook to get on top of the creature, and he stabbed it in the forehead with a batarang. He jumped off its back, and used his cape to glide down to where the creature had fallen, in an alley. Batman landed in the Grimy alley, and walked over to the corpse. The creature wasn't human, it had wings, and a cybernetic body. Damian retrieved a box from its heart. Damian sent the box to S.T.A.R labs.

The sample was from a place called "Apokalips." Damian continued his investigation on the item in the Batcave. He used its unique signal, and traced its location throughout the world. He received three traces. One from Metropolis, and Two in Gotham. Something was coming, and the earth needed to be prepared. He came up with a list of people who could help him and Jon.

Photos of Victor Stone, Wally West, Billy Batson, Donna Troy, Jessica Cruz, and Arthur Queen came up on the computer, with their last known locations. Damian knew these people would be Earth's saving Grace.

_Fade to Black_


End file.
